<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tied Together With A Smile by Rosie2009</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050250">Tied Together With A Smile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie2009/pseuds/Rosie2009'>Rosie2009</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Princess Protection Program Fanfiction [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney - All Media Types, Princess Protection Program (2009)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie2009/pseuds/Rosie2009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosie starts another night of tears, sadness, and worry, but this time, someone realizes her loneliness and is there to comfort her. Carter and Rosie friendship feels.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carter Mason &amp; Rosalinda Fiore, Rosalinda Fiore &amp; Carter Mason</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Princess Protection Program Fanfiction [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tied Together With A Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Rosie wiped her cheeks as she looked out, that warm, humid Louisiana air coming through the window and the moonlight illuminating her face in the night. The crickets were chirping outside and ultimately built a homey yet lonely feel as the princess just sat there, sobbing mostly silently as she wished more than anything that her mother could be there with her.</p><p>   Of course, it wasn’t as if she were completely alone. She was the only one up, and perhaps that added even more to her intense feelings of isolation. In fact, Carter was lying over in the bed nearby and had only stopped the noisy, persistent racket that was her snoring a few moments ago when she had rolled over in her sleep.</p><p>   But it still didn’t make her feel much better. After all, no one is good company when that person is asleep.</p><p>   Rosie felt another sob shudder through her, and she covered her mouth, shutting her eyes tightly as she tried to keep the feelings at bay.</p><p>   It was yet another night of mourning her departure from Costa Luna. But most importantly, her departure from her mother. It hurt Rosie so deeply to know that her mother was so far away from her, let alone in the hands of a power-hungry maniac.</p><p>   Moreover, this Louisiana was not exactly home, despite the fact that she was coming to love it more than any place she had ever been. Some part of her still longed for the beauty of her homeland and the smell of the salty sea breeze drifting through the air to lap at her face gently.</p><p>   Rosie swallowed hard, trying to get ahold of herself. After all, she was a princess, and even when trying to pretend that she was not, she had to maintain the composure befitting of any strong lady.</p><p>   She wiped her cheeks, unable to keep her thoughts from wandering over to the girl lying in bed nearby. Carter Mason was the only person that had kept her anchored throughout all of this. Sure, she had her persnicketies and sometimes she could be very crabby and difficult, but she was truly caring, so hilarious, and understanding of Rosie’s feelings when she wanted to be.</p><p>   And the thought that she had never really had anyone like that in her life really hit her hard.</p><p>   “Rosie--- Rosie, are you crying?” a voice questioned, the slightest hints of a nasally tone to it that added that comforting depth that Rosie was so accustomed to from her best and only friend.</p><p>   Rosie sniffed hard, wiping her eyes as she tried to hide the fact that she had indeed been crying.</p><p>   “No, no, I am fine. Do go back to sleep, Carter,” Rosie assured her, attempting to conjure some semblance of her usual grace and elegance. However, the slight quake in her voice completely ruined the effect.</p><p>   She felt the cushion she was sitting on dip with the weight of the other girl in the room, and Rosie swallowed as she tried to keep herself held together.</p><p>   Of course Carter would push the issue. Carter was nothing if not persistent, and it was something that Rosie had learned quite well about the girl in the relatively short time that she had known her. Rosie really liked being friends with Carter and wanted Carter to like her, but she was not sure if she was ready for Carter to see her cry.</p><p>   It wasn’t that Rosie didn’t trust Carter to see her weak. It was just that she simply didn’t want Carter to see her look weak. She had never actually cried in front of Carter, and she had never wanted to begin that practice either.</p><p>   Carter was always so brave and strong, and she had a quality of toughness and infallibility to her that Rosie admired deeply. As a result of this, Rosie was worried that Carter would think less of her if she saw Rosie crying. And even if Carter didn’t think less of her, Rosie didn’t want Carter to feel uncomfortable.</p><p>   Rosie suddenly felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Rosie’s chest constricted tightly with the tenderness of the gesture.</p><p>   “Rosie… What’s wrong?” Carter asked, and she sounded so genuine in her tone that Rosie couldn’t help but feel her eyes grow hot with a fresh set of tears. Rosie shook her head wordlessly, unable to pull forth the words needed to quell the brunette’s concern.</p><p>   She felt Carter gently tug at Rosie’s arms as she pulled the princess toward her, and Rosie turned toward the Louisiana girl hesitantly. She ashamedly looked down at the pillows on the bay window, not wanting to meet Carter’s eyes.</p><p>   However, her eyes immediately shot upward from their lowered position when Carter suddenly hugged her carefully, her chin resting on Rosie’s shoulder. Rosie froze, but hesitantly returned the embrace after a long moment.</p><p>   “What’s wrong?” Carter asked, that oddly soothing voice sounding off somewhere nearby Rosie’s ear.</p><p>   She honestly couldn’t believe this was actually happening. She never thought that Carter would actually offer her any more comfort than a squeeze of the shoulder and some well-meant comment.</p><p>   “C’mon, talk to me. Please?” Carter questioned, a slight plead in her voice, and Rosie sniffled hard, remembering that princesses above all do not cry hard.</p><p>   But Carter’s comforting scent and the gentle squeeze of her arms around Rosie was making it extremely hard for the girl to not let loose.</p><p>   Rosie immediately sniffled and just clung onto Carter tightly. After all, she couldn’t think of anything in her lessons that prohibited her from accepting comfort when she needed it from someone who seemed to be all too willing to give it.</p><p>   “I am just… I am so concerned about my mother,” Rosie’s voice trembled barely. “What if he does something to her?”</p><p>   “He won’t. He can’t afford to. She’s bait, Rosie,” Carter explained to her quietly, her voice coming out firmly as she assured the other girl of what she was confident to be fact. Rosie knew Carter’s words were meant to be comforting, but the princess still did not really like the idea of her mother being bait. It reminded her too much of a worm on a hook, bound to be eaten or dismembered by a hungry fish.</p><p>   Rosie bit her bottom lip before quickly releasing it, keeping in mind the fact that biting her lip could cause damage to them, which would be rather unsightly for a princess such as herself. She did not particularly want to speak the next words that she so desperately needed to utter in order to free herself from this torment she was suffering.</p><p>   “What if he forces things upon her that she does not want?” Rosie asked, vaguely referencing her true meaning as a small sob shook its way through her, and Carter shook her head quickly, swallowing somewhat.</p><p>   “That won’t happen, Rosie. I’m sure it won’t,” Carter assured her, but Rosie heard the edge of uncertainty in the other girl’s voice. Rosie did not feel much better about that facet of her worries, but she did appreciate Carter’s attempt to comfort her. Rosie took a deep breath, preparing herself to speak.</p><p>   “I feel that all of this is my fault,” Rosie admitted, and she could feel Carter tilt her head slightly in consideration of the statement.</p><p>   “How is it your fault?” the Louisianian girl questioned patiently, but Rosie could hear the unhappiness in her voice. Rosie immediately knew that Carter was immensely displeased with the fact that Rosie was blaming herself. In most cases— or at least with Rosie— Carter was not one to withhold her true feelings about things.</p><p>   “I do not know. I simply feel guilty about it. Maybe I should have stayed with my mother. Refused to accompany your father and remained in Costa Luna to arrange a resistance perhaps,” Rosie expressed, feeling the rise of a sob in her and barely managing to regain control of herself, and Carter shook her head insistently.</p><p>   “No. No, it’s not your fault. You did what you had to do, and because you’re here, you’re making things safer for your mom,” Carter spoke, and Rosie quietly listened to her words. Rosie sighed deeply, allowing herself to sink a little deeper into her only friend.</p><p>   “I am homesick, Carter. I would like to live here, but… I miss my home at the same time,” Rosie whispered, and she felt Carter’s deep sigh as Rosie shifted positions so that she was more enclosed in Carter’s arms. Carter then proceeded to rest her chin on top of Rosie’s head.</p><p>   “I know. And I’m sorry,” Carter expressed, and Rosie knew that the other girl did not know what else to say in regard to that statement. Rosie was truly thankful that Carter was trying to support and comfort in her own way.</p><p>   “I am sorry. It is not princess-like to bother you with my problems,” Rosie’s voice warbled with her tears as she tried to hold back yet another sob. Carter shook her head, and Rosie could feel Carter stiffen a little against her.</p><p>   “<em>No</em>. If sharing your feelings is not princess-like, I think you need to reconsider some of the princess rules,” Carter told her and Rosie softened against her, her sadness easing a little with the comfort of Carter’s voice and how the girl’s arms tightened around her with the statement.</p><p>   “Talk things out, Rosie. I’ll be here for you every step of the way,” Carter carefully spoke, and Rosie nodded against her, suddenly finding herself to be quite exhausted indeed. She knew that there was nothing else to discuss for tonight. She had expressed the most prominent fears running through her head.</p><p>   “I appreciate your kindness, Carter… I suppose I am just very tired,” Rosie admitted, leaning against the self-proclaimed bait girl. Carter just made a noise of acknowledgement, and Rosie allowed her eyes to close as she listened to Carter’s heartbeat near her ear.</p><p>   “Relax, Rosie. Forget about it for a night,” Carter softly commanded, leaning the both of them over so that Carter could relax herself a bit better while holding the princess at the same time.</p><p>   “Thank you,” Rosie whispered, and Carter just rested her cheek on top of Rosie’s head, breathing deeply as she got comfortable.</p><p>   “No prob, Bob,” Carter mumbled, and Rosie froze, considering the words and trying to understand what they meant.</p><p>   “I… What does that mean?” Rosie questioned cluelessly, and Carter just chuckled after a moment and Rosie could feel the grin on her face. Rosie hesitantly smiled a little with her and chuckled a little, and Carter snorted as she regained control of herself.</p><p>   “Just relax, Rosie. It’s nothing at all,” Carter told her, her voice alight with glorious mirth, and despite the fact that Rosie was no more enlightened than before, she found her heart warming with Carter’s happiness.</p><p>   So she simply closed her eyes and relaxed against the other girl as they quietly enjoyed one another’s company. Rosie’s fears were not completely erased, but she certainly felt better about things.</p><p>   And it was all thanks to Carter Mason.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>